Avatar and Aurabender
by bahamutOm234
Summary: When Sokka and Katara find Aang they're joined by another named Korogra (OC) who isn't affiliated with any of the elements. He joins them to end the war and hopefully return home. I may change the title. T for language.Aang X Toph OC X Katara
1. Awakening in the South Pole

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any way, shape, or form. I do own my OC and his gear. (Not the concepts behind them)**

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days: a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements; only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that, somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.

Sokka and his sister, Katara, are looking for some fish when, in the distance they see something splash into the water but the splash was too big to be a fish, unusually curious, Sokka paddles the boat to where it splashed and looks into the water. Under the water a black haired boy slowly opens his eyes, looking around he thinks, ' _Okay, where the hell am I? The last thing I remember... Oh yeah, I was blindly sailing through that storm when I capsized, I woke up just enough to get clear of my boat but I passed out when I got to land. I must've climbed on to an ice floe that just broke.'_ The boy dove down looking for his stuff, the first thing he found were his goggles, followed by his twin claws, and finally he found his supplies, frowning at his damaged camping stuff he swam to the surface.

Sokka saw a shadow approaching and got his spear ready, but leaned back when the black haired boy broke the water's surface. Shaking his head, the boy said, "Oh hi, I'm Korogra." Katara said, "My name's Katara, the one pointing his spear at you is my brother Sokka." Sokka said, "Katara don't tell him our names, he could be Fire Nation!" Korogra said, "I have no fucking clue what this 'Fire Nation' is but from how he said it I assume they're bad." He then asked, "Where am I anyway?" Katara said, "Ignore him, he's just paranoid. Anyway you're at the South Pole." Korogra whistled, "Damn, I didn't think I drifted that far after my boat capsized." He then said, "Then again after that whirlpool everything went blank."

Only then did Korogra realize his shirt was barely hanging from his chest, he then dove back under and found one of his shirts slipping it on over his torn shirt he resurfaced and asked, "So what're you two doing out here?" Katara said, "We were fishing, then you splashed down." Swimming next to them as they paddled on Sokka asked, "Why are you following us?" Korogra said, "I have no idea where I am so I'm assuming that there's a village nearby where I can hopefully restock seeing as my supplies are ruined." Sokka looked at him annoyed and Katara asked, "Aren't you cold?" Korogra said, "Not really, the mountains back home are much colder. Where ever home is anyway." Sensing a strong current ahead, he tried to tell Sokka and Katara but they were too busy arguing. Annoyed, Korogra climbed onto an ice floe and followed them when they got caught in the current.

When they finally stopped Sokka said that Katara maybe should've waterbended them out of the ice. Korogra said, "Oy Sokka, ever think Katara didn't know how to?" Sokka said, "I knew I should've left you home, leave it to a girl to mess things up." Korogra cringed at Sokka's word choice and seeing Katara about to snap he hid in the water a surrounded himself in a cocoon of aura as Katara's frustration lashed at the water. When she finished he surfaced and stood stock-still as the giant iceberg split in half, the following wave pushed the ice they were on back then a light shined from the bubbling water before a massive chunk of ice bobbed to the surface and a silhouette of a boy and a six-legged creature were seen inside. Transfixed, Korogra approached then, as if in a trance, said, "The journey begins now." Snapping out of it he grabbed is twin claws from his belt and said, "Whoever's in there is alive." He then started slashing at the ice, Katara grabbed Sokka's club and started smashing against the ice. Then after a few more strikes and slashes the ice cracked and steam billowed out and as a light shoots to the sky, Korogra glows a darker blue than the light.

The Tiger-Seals nearby howl and a teenager with a burn scar on one of his eyes says, "Finally." Turning to his uncle he said, "Uncle, do you realize what this means?" His uncle, Iroh said, "I won't get to finish my game?" Zuko said, "It means my search is about to come to an end" Iroh places a tile down and Zuko gestures to the light, "That light came from an _incredibly_ powerful source! It has to be him!" Iroh said, while holding another tile, "Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." Putting the second tile over the first Iroh motioned to the other side of the table and, in a calming voice, said, "Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?" Zuko angrily said, "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

Back at the ice, the glow died down and Korogra hung his claws from his belt as a twelve year old bald kid with an arrow tattooed on his head rose with his eyes glowing, the boy collapsed an slowly woke up asking Katara to go penguin sledding, Sokka asked, "Why were you in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" The kid said, "I'm not sure." All three heard a groan and the kid said, "Appa!" Then ran around to the creature Korogra saw and tried to get him up and Sokka asked, "What is that thing?" Korogra said, "The 'thing' has a name, it's Appa." The kid said, "This is Appa, my flying bison."

As Korogra pet Appa's side, Sokka sarcastically said, "Right, and this is Katara my flying sister." The kid looked confused, then Appa sneezed on Sokka who tried to get it off then Aang said, "Don't worry it'll wash out." Katara said, "The paranoid one is my brother Sokka, the guy petting Appa is Korogra. You never told us your name." The kid tried to say his name but sneezed and flew 10 feet up, when he landed he said, "I'm Aang." Before rubbing his nose, in shock Sokka said, "You just sneezed, and flew ten feet in the air!" Looking up, Aang said, "Really? It felt higher than that." Katara said, "You're an Airbender?" Aang said, "Sure am." Korogra said, "Seeing as how 'benders' can manipulate the elements I suppose that makes me an Aurabender."

The three looked confused and Korogra said, "I have the ability to sense and manipulate aura, which like chakra, flows through all." He then holds his hand out and a blue fire shapes itself into a spear before he disperses it, Korogra then said, "I'm the furthest thing from a Firebender." Sokka said, "Giant light beams, Flying Bison, Airbenders, Aurabenders, I think I got midnight sun madness, I'm going home where stuff make sense." Korogra continued petting Appa, who started to lean into it Aang then asked, "You guys live around here?" Korogra said, "I don't, hell I don't even know where my home is anymore. The other two might." Sokka said, "Don't answer that, did you see that light he was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy." Korogra asked, "Why would someone signal the Fire Navy?" Katara sarcastically said, "I'm sure that he's a spy for the fire nation, you can tell by that evil look in his eye." Aang gave a goofy look while Korogra gave a look that was either unconcerned or just plain confused.

Katara told them of their village then asked, "But how are we supposed to get there?" Aang said, "You forget, I have a flying bison." Korogra said, "I don't think it'd be smart to try flying right now, I mean you both just woke up from the ice." Aang said, "Oh yeah that's right... Appa can just swim us there then." Korogra climbed on and held his hand out for Katara, who took it and was pulled up into the saddle. Katara blushed at how Korogra's rough, calloused hand seemed to fit perfectly in her own soft and smooth hand, he then grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him into the saddle. Aang said, "Appa, Yip-yip." Appa jumped and splashed down in the water and Sokka sarcastically said, "Wow, that was truly amazing." Aang said, "Don't worry Sokka, after a bit of rest he'll be soaring through the sky you'll see."

Korogra used his Aura to dry off and warm up before leaning back to rest, vaguely hearing Katara ask Aang about the Avatar, which he said that he knew people that knew him but he didn't. With Iroh and Zuko, Iroh gets up yawning, "Well I'm going to bed, yup a man needs his rest." Giving up Iroh said, "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. You father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed." Zuko said, "Because their _honor_ didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine _does_. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over."

When they arrived at the village they went to sleep, Aang dreamt of his time before the ice but Korogra was visited in his dreams by a figure who explained the four nations. The next day, Katara woke Aang up and saw his Airbender tattoos she then woke Korogra up and silently gasped when she saw a large scar from his shoulder to his hip. Korogra sighed, "Yeah, it's pretty bad I know, I was fighting a creature called a Klikk, it slashed at me and threw me into a wall then it gave me this." Katara said, "How'd you survive that? It looks like you should've died!" Korogra put his shirt on and said, "I'm not entirely sure, I mean I used some herbs to clean it out then I wrapped it up, few days later it scared over."

Outside Katara said, "Aang, Korogra this is the entire village, entire village, Aang and Korogra." Aang and Korogra bow, but the villagers back away Korogra raises an eyebrow and Aang asks, looking himself over, "Uh why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" An elderly woman steps out from the crowd and said, "Well no one has seen an Airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you." Aang asks, "Extinct?" And Korogra asks, "Doesn't explain why their looking at me like that." The old woman said, "As for you, no one knows what to think of you Aurabender."

Korogra shrugged, "As long as they don't start labeling me as a murderous psychopath, we won't have a problem." Katara said, "Aang, Korogra this is my grandmother." Katara's grandmother said, "Call me Gran-Gran." Sokka snatches Aang's staff, "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Korogra snatches Sokka's club and said, "Ya can't stab with this either, so is it a weapon?" Spinning the club in his hand then jamming it into the ground by Sokka's feet Korogra grabbed his claws from his belt and started sharpening them.

 **A/N: Yeah so an Avatar: the Last Airbender fic... Anyway next time is the first encounter with Zuko and I'll go from there.**

 **read and review**


	2. Zuko appears, Aang captured

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any way, shape, or form. I do own my OC and his gear. (Not the concepts behind them)**

Aang used a small wind current to get his staff back and said, "It's not for stabbing it's for Airbending." A village girl said, "Ooh magic trick!" Aang said, "Not magic, Airbending. I use it to manipulate air currents and fly." Sokka said, "Last I checked, humans can't fly." Ignoring his sarcastic tone, Aang said, "Well check again." He then popped his glider out which caused Sokka to duck, Aang took to the air and Korogra said, "Now that looks like fun, I'll join you." Hanging his claws from his belt, Korogra jumped and ethereal wings emerged from his back, he then flew next to Aang while both were laughing. The kids were amazed at them flying, Aang turned sideways and smiled with his eyes closed while Korogra flew upside down.

Aang ended up crashing headfirst into the watchtower and Korogra quickly angled his wings and shot up, grazing the tower with his back. When Aang had freed himself the watchtower collapsed, Korogra landed and said, "Whoa, haven't gone flying in awhile forgot how free it is." Sokka shocked said, "My Watchtower!" And tried to rebuild it but failed, annoyed he said, "Great you're an Airbender, he's an Aurabender, and she's a Waterbender now you can goof off all day long." Aang asked Katara, "You're a Waterbender?" Katara said, "Yeah, maybe you can teach me something?" Aang said, "That'd be great just one problem though, I'm an Airbender not a Waterbender." Korogra said, "While I may not be a Waterbender, I can change my aura's attributes to be any one of the four elements, my wings are Air-based." Aang asked, "Isn't there anyone in the tribe that can teach you?" Katara said, "No, you're looking at the only Waterbender in the whole South Pole."

Korogra asked, "Isn't there another tribe somewhere?" Aang said, "What about the North Pole? There has to be Waterbenders there." Katara said, "We haven't had contact with our sister tribe in years." Korogra said, "Well how about we go there and reform the connection between both tribes." Aang left to use the bathroom and Gran-Gran said, "Alright Katara, you have chores to do." As they walked away, Katara said, "It has to be him." Gran-Gran said, "Katara I don't want you to put too much faith in that boy." Katara said, "But I can tell he has great wisdom." They looked back to see Aang's tongue stuck to his staff while Korogra was carving a figurine. Later Sokka was treating the kids like soldiers, Korogra sighed and said, "Sokka, they're just kids you can't expect them to be soldiers immediately." Sokka said, "What am I supposed to do, girls can't fight worth a damn." Korogra brandished one of his claws and said, "One of these days you'll say that to the wrong person and get your ass kicked."

Katara then was talking to Aang when he saw a penguin and chased after it, Katara followed and taught him to catch one. Korogra changed his aura's attribute to water and formed a board and followed them as they went penguin sledding, the three enjoyed themselves and soon came across a Fire Navy ship, which according to Katara, was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks. Seeing it, Korogra grew angry and grabbed his claws then began slashing the ship effectively cutting the hull open. Still angered Korogra formed spines of aura along his arms and launched them into the ship, Katara told Aang about the war but he said, "I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation and I never heard of a war." Katara asked, "Aang, how long were you in the ice?" Aang said, "I don't know... A few days maybe." Katara said, "I think it was more like a hundred years." Aang sat down shocked and Katara said, "Think about it, the war's been going on for a hundred years and you don't know about because somehow you were in there that entire time." Korogra said, "That may be... But before we got to your village I didn't know a damn thing about the nations or the war and if it wasn't for that figure that visited me in my dreams I still wouldn't know."

Korogra tensed, then said, "Oh shit, we gotta go!" Startled they followed him back to the village just as the Fire Navy ship exploded. On his ship, after his uncle had begun teaching him the advanced set of Firebending. Zuko saw the ship explode and focused his gaze at the village where they were staying, back at the village Korogra said, "Damnit, I let my anger get a hold of me... If I had controlled my anger the ship wouldn't have exploded." Korogra grabbed his stuff and said, "Aang, I think we should go." Katara and Aang asked why and Korogra said, "If any Fire Nation ships were around they'd have seen the explosion, and if they did where do you think they'll attack?" Aang realized what Korogra meant and said, "They'd attack the village." Korogra nodded and said, "That's right, and my guess is they'd assume it was a signal of the Avatar, I'm not gonna risk the village's safety and you shouldn't either."

Aang nodded and went to get Appa and his staff, Katara asked, "Korogra?" He responded, "Hm?" She continued, "What're you going to do?" Korogra asked, "About what?" Katara said, "What do you plan on doing once you leave the South Pole?" Korogra shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I'll become a mercenary or something. I do know I want to see the world." When Katara got back to the village, the kids asked where Aang and Korogra went, kneeling down she said, "They didn't want to put the village in danger after Korogra accidentally blew up that old Fire Navy ship when he and Aang got close and I told them it was part of the Fire Nation's attacks so they left, though Aang did come back to get Appa and his staff."

Sokka said, "I knew they were Fire Nation!" Katara angrily said, "Aang is an Airbender and knew nothing of the war until I told him and Korogra didn't know anything about the nations until last night, hell Korogra angrily slashed the ship and tore open the hull before sending spikes in, which probably caused the ship to explode." Sokka looked skeptical and Katara said, "I don't know how but it must've been something with his aura."

Soon Zuko's ship arrived, and he demanded to know the location of the Avatar, Sokka charged but was kicked into a snow pile tossing him a spear one kid said, "Show no fear!" Sokka grabbed the spear and ran at Zuko who simply broke it the poked Sokka in the head with the butt of the spear, just then Korogra tackled some guards and Aang tripped Zuko while riding a penguin and said, "Heard you were looking for me." Zuko asked, "You're him? You're the Avatar? But you're just a kid." Aang said, "You're just a teenager." Zuko grew angry at being called 'just a teenager' and firebent at Aang who deflected the fire with his staff, but it scared the kids and he stopped saying, "If I go with you, you leave the rest of the villagers alone."

Zuko said, "Fine." And Aang went aboard seeing sadness in Katara's eyes. When the ship was gone Korogra said, "Come on Katara." Katara looked at him with an expression that said, 'I'm not leaving Aang.' Korogra finished, "We're going to get Aang." Katara smiled and hugged him, to which both blushed they then went to find Sokka.

 **A/N: Alright I'm stopping here, next time they'll find Aang, find out he's the Avatar and maybe visit Aang's old home. Lack of updates due to lack of motivation.**

 **read and review**


	3. The Avatar returns

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any way, shape, or form. I do own my OC and his gear. (Not the concepts behind them)**

Aboard the Fire Nation ship, Aang was being led to his cell while saying he could take the guards with both hands tied behind his back, the guard told Aang to be quiet. Back at the village they'd found Sokka and Katara was starting to rant about saving Aang when Korogra put his hand on her shoulder and said, "You gonna talk or you gonna get your stuff?" Katara blushed and got her stuff, Korogra said, "Sokka how do you expect to catch up to a warship in a canoe?" Sokka couldn't think of anything to say so Korogra whistled and Appa walked up, Sokka asked, "You love taking me out of my comfort zone don't ya."

Korogra smirked, "Maybe..." Katara showed up with her stuff as Sokka asked that and giggled. Hopping on Appa's back followed by Katara and Sokka, Korogra said, "I believe Aang calls 'Yip-Yip' to get Appa moving." As Korogra said that Appa took off, surprising Sokka who was excited but tried to stifle it to Korogra and Katara's amusement. As the guard was about to unlock Aang's door, he took a deep breath and launched himself backward and away from the guards. Aang took off running, looking for his staff. Opening one of the doors, he saw Iroh roll over in his sleep and before closing the door whispered, "Sorry." As Appa was flying, Katara asked, "Korogra, what was your home like? You said the mountains were much colder than the water of the South Pole." Korogra said, "It was a pretty great place, brilliant green forests, immense plains, several crystal clear lakes, deep canyons, and bustling cities." Katara said, "Sounds perfect." Korogra scoffed, "It wasn't, the wildlife deliberately attacked humans. As such everyone had to learn to fight just to stay alive if they left the cities, towns, or villages." Katara gasped, "That must've been hard."

Korogra said, "Not for me it wasn't, to be perfectly honest fighting for me is almost second nature. Like Waterbending is for you." Katara said, "But I can barely Waterbend at all." Korogra shook his head, "Only because you haven't needed to, but I can tell you'll be a master before the journey ends." Sokka asked, "How're you so sure?" Korogra responded, "Because, Sokka, not only will we be almost constantly attacked by the Fire Nation but I find the best teacher is travel." Sokka was shocked at how much sense that made and asked, "So that's how you learned? Traveling?" Korogra nodded, "Yeah." As they approached the ship, they saw Aang fighting Zuko, Katara said, "Appa, down there." Appa groaned and descended, leaping off Korogra extinguished one of Zuko's fireballs and said, "You know, last time I saw someone use fire like that. They were trying to prove they can't be beaten... We ended up disagreeing." Zuko said, "I don't need a peasant lecturing me." Suddenly the deck got extremely quiet, the soldiers felt unnerved while Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko were confused at the building pressure. Korogra said, "That fool was an arrogant royal as well." Turning to Katara, Korogra said, "Hold these."

As he tossed her his claws and goggles, turning back to Zuko, he said, "So you arrogant prince, you think fire bending makes you superior? I'll show you just how wrong you are!" Korogra's aura flared up and, as if reading Zuko's mind said, "I'm no fire bender, and I am not the Avatar. However, I can use the living essence in all things: Aura." He then launched a barrage of Aura Spheres preventing Zuko from doing anything except dodge. Leaping over a spear, Korogra said, "Stay out of this, it's my fight." He then kicked that guard into the path of Katara's ice, however Aang was also knocked into the water as Katara called out to him, under the water his eyes and tattoos began to glow and he rose from the water a column of water holding him up he landed on the deck and swung the column around knocking the guards off yet Zuko barely managed to grab Aang's staff that Sokka was holding.

As payback Sokka jabbed Zuko in the head with the end pushing him into the water. Once Aang stopped glowing Korogra said, "I doubt that will keep them down for long, we should go now." Katara said, "He's right, c'mon." Then climbed on Appa's back and took off, Zuko tried launching a boulder at them but Aang leapt and swung his staff like a bat knocking the boulder off course and into a wall of ice causing a chunk to fall on their ship. As they flew off Katara asked, "How come you didn't tell us you're the Avatar?" Aang sadly said, "Because I never wanted to be." Korogra put a hand on Aang's shoulder and said, "There was a saying back home; 'Some are born into greatness, some earn greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them.' You never asked for this, it was thrust upon your shoulders, but you won't have to shoulder this burden alone. You've got me, Appa, Katara, and Sokka and you can be sure that we'll do anything and everything we can to help you."

Aang said, "Thanks Korogra." Turning to the others he continued, "On our way to the North Pole I want to visit my home, and a couple more islands." Before Sokka could interrupt Katara said, "Alright Aang, let's go." Korogra turned to Sokka and said, "Listen Aang is going through a lot right now so let him enjoy himself for a bit first, besides traveling is the best teacher. I mean I wouldn't be half of who I am without traveling." Unable to argue Sokka said, "Alright fine." Katara responded, "Look at it this way, you'll get more chances to knock firebender heads on the way." Sokka said, "I'd like that, I'd really like that." Aang said, "Alright, next stop the Southern Air Temple. Ya hear that Appa, we're going home..." when he suddenly got quiet everyone turned to him and Korogra asked, "Aang? What's wrong?" He replied, "I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years."

 **A/N: I'm gonna cut it here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been busy, and have lacked motivation. Next will be visiting Aang's home then I may skip to Kyoshi Island.**

 **read and review**


End file.
